1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image processing system which is capable of outputting an output of an information system directly onto a medium such as a blank form, reading the stereoscopic image recorded on the medium, making an exchange between a print image and the stereoscopic image, and further capable of facsimile for transferring the stereoscopic image to other equipment and copying of the stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional stereoscopic image output device, as described in JP-A-56-30891, an electric current is applied locally to a sheet having a nature that the volume thereof is increased irreversibly by expansion when heated, and the conductibility is similarly increased simultaneously thereby to heat the sheet locally by generation of heat caused by electric resistance of the same so as to expand the sheet, thus forming a stereoscopic image on the sheet.
According to this system, the equipment becomes large in size due to the necessity of electrodes on both sides of the sheet, and no consideration has been given as to obtain a fine stereoscopic image due to the fact that electrodes are required. Moreover, no consideration has been given to reading a stereoscopic image and in addition to the exchange between a print image and a stereoscopic image.